


A Conversation About Freckles and Manly Body Parts

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:52:32
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The boys talking over the AIM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I was really bored at work and wrote this.

**Smeckles:**

Hey.

 

**J-dog:**

Dude! :D

 

**Smeckles:**

How’s England?

 

**J-dog:**

Rainy. Very rainy. Feel like a soggy dish towel all the time. How’s down under?

 

**Smeckles:**

Sunny as hell. :P

 

**J-dog:**

You’re mean.

 

**Smeckles:**

I know. Are you drinking tea already like a true Englishman?

 

**J-dog:**

Hell no! That shit’s nasty. You throwing a boomerang like a pro?

 

**Smeckles:**

I wish. They’re lethal, you know. Very dangerous.

 

**J-dog:**

Lol

 

**J-dog:**

Hey, did you know that fan girls call your freckles frackles?

 

**Smeckles:**

Excuse me?

 

**J-dog:**

Frackles. Or FrAckles, whichever way they want to spell it.

 

**Smeckles:**

Where the hell did you come up with that?

 

**J-dog:**

I read in one of your fan sites.

 

**Smeckles:**

Why on earth do you read my fan sites?

 

**J-dog:**

It’s fun. Come on, frackles! Lol

 

**Smeckles:**

Quit it, ass-hat.

 

**Smeckles:**

At least my fan girls haven’t nicknamed my cock like they have yours.

 

**J-dog:**

WHAT!?

 

**Smeckles:**

Yours is called Padacock. Or Cockzilla ‘cause apparently it’s so HUGE.

 

**J-dog:**

Well it is. Huge I mean.

 

**Smeckles:**

Here we go again...

 

**J-dog:**

Well, you think so too. You’re always telling me so when it’s in your ass.

 

**Smeckles:**

It’s only good manners to compliment your partner in bed.

 

**J-dog:**

Wait, you only say it’s huge to get laid? :(

 

**Smeckles:**

I can feel you doing the puppy-eyes at me. Stop it.

 

**J-dog:**

:’( 

 

**Smeckles:**

Okay, fine. It’s huge and I love it. Happy now, you dork?

 

**J-dog:**

Aww, thanks Frackles.

 

**Smeckles:**

Fuck you, you over-sized puppy.

 

**J-dog:**

Love you too.

 

**Smeckles:**

Yeah, me too.

 

**J-dog:**

I gotta go do some press shit now. Can I call you in a couple of hours or is it too late?

 

**Smeckles:**

You can call. I get sleep in tomorrow.

 

**J-dog:**

Yay. I can sex you over the phone. ;)

 

**Smeckles:**

Phone sex? That’s kinda lame. Just go and give the fan girls something to squee about.

 

**J-dog:**

Hey, the Padacock is for your eyes only!

 

**Smeckles:**

You idiot, I didn’t mean that you should flash them. :D They'd probably die of the excitement.

 

**J-dog:**

My cock is kind of awesome. :D

 

**Smeckles:**

Yes, it is. Now go and call me later.

 

**J-dog:**

Okay. Luv you.

 

**Smeckles:**

You too. Bye.

 

**J-dog:**

:)


End file.
